


Your Song

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klainevalentines2017, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Valentines.Prompt: Your Song by Elton JohnEveryone knows college students are low on money, but that doesn’t stop Kurt and Blaine from celebrating Valentines Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156697517365/your-song

Being college students in New York City meant that there were plenty of times that Kurt and Blaine were low on money. They had enough for a decent apartment with two bedrooms, which was a great improvement than the loft they had been living in before, but it meant lots of nights eating dinner in the apartment and planning work schedules around class schedules while still making time for each other and progressing towards their overall goal of Broadway. 

They scheduled date nights once a week, took an interest in each others’ projects while still giving each other the space they needed to be themselves. There were a few days that they made sure they both had off from work to spend the day with each other like their wedding anniversary, Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Valentines Day. 

The Valentines Day the year after Kurt graduated from NYADA was difficult to say the least. Not only did they no longer had the money coming from Kurt’s student loans, the grace period was over and they had to start paying that money back. Kurt had been auditioning and had even been in a few small productions, but he was between productions when February came around. Money was tight.

Kurt and Blaine were still determined to make Valentines Day special. Blaine skipped his classes, and he and Kurt went out, taking the money they had saved up in January for a nice dinner with them. 

“I know we said no gifts this year,” Blaine said, later that night as they returned home from dinner.

Kurt glanced at Blaine suspiciously. “Because money’s tight.” 

Blaine chuckled at Kurt’s expression. “Calm down. I didn’t buy anything. I wrote you something.” He walked over to the keyboard they had, turned it on, and sat on the stool. His fingers danced across the keys and Blaine’s melodic voice filled the air. It turned out to be a song about everything Blaine believed Kurt would be and how much he loved him. 

Kurt felt his eyes begin to water midway through the song. He wandered over to the keyboard and stood next to Blaine as he played. He read the words off the piece of sheet music that was placed on the music stand. 

“That was beautiful,” Kurt whispered, voice full of emotion, as Blaine ended the song.

Blaine looked up at his tearful husband and smiled. “I couldn’t not get you anything for Valentines. So I wrote you a song. That is your song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/156697517365/your-song


End file.
